Synphony of Light
by LadyKatherine16
Summary: Requested Usagi/Trowa fic. Usagi speaks her mind to the senshi about how she feels and is accepted into the Peacecraft Acadamy (like you didn't see that coming). A sleepless night brings her into the aquaintence of the Gundam pilots. R/R!
1. Prologue: Speak My Mind

Hi everybody! This is the Usagi/Trowa fic that I wanted to write. I've got the first chapter all ready written and waiting to be typed up, but please feel free to review and send suggestions. An author can only get better by feedback *wink, wink. Nudge, nudge* So Review! And I'll get this finished faster. Isn't Blackmail great? ^_^  
  
Symphony of Light. ~*~Prologue~*~ Speak my Mind.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nine people blinked simultaneously. Eight girls and one guy stared in shock at the petite golden haired girl before them.  
  
"Usako... What...?" The man tried to ask, struggling to comprehend what the group had just been told.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I can't go on pretending to be something I'm not." Usagi Tsukino, 17 year old student at Jubaan High school, and former champion of Love and Justice; Eternal Sailor Moon, repeated. "I know you girls, and you too, Mamoru, all mean well and have the best intentions in mind. But you all expect too much of me! I might have been a princess in a former life, but the truth is now I'm just an ordinary girl. I don't want to rule the world! I don't want to be stuck in a palace and be treated like a piece of spun glass!"  
  
But. but Usa-Chan!" Makoto cried out. "What about Crystal Tokyo! And. and Chibi-Usa! What about Mamoru?!"  
  
The golden haired girl looked down. All in all, she was beautiful. Her golden hair ran all the way down to her knees and was currently pulled up into twin buns on either side of her head with streamers falling from each. Her eyes were crystal clear, their hue a grey-blue - the colour of storm tossed seas - which seemed to stare right to your soul. She was small, barely 5 ft tall, and lithe as a gymnast. Her skin was the colour of soft peach, standing out against her cut off denim shorts, blue and white sneakers, and white female dress shirt which had a red piece of cloth tied around her upper left arm. She was like an angel, or a siren. But no matter how beautiful she was, you couldn't disguise the sadness that had taken residence in her eyes.  
  
It hurt her to do this. These people were her friends and had always been there to help her when she needed it. But this was her life. If she wasn't happy with the way she was leading it then how could she ever expect to find contentment? The missing piece inside of her that she just couldn't seem to find, no matter how hard she searched.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo was only a possibility." Setsuna spoke up hesitantly, as if she was torn by this issue. "It was only one of many futures that could occur."  
  
"Then how did Chibi-Usa travel back in time?" Ami asked, confused as to how it was possible for things to happen the way they appeared to be heading.  
  
"It's hard to explain. Think of Time - If it were a material thing - like the branches of a tree; from the trunk, the main branch, spreads lots of main branches, and from these main branches spread smaller branches, and so on. Small Lady came from one of those Second Generation branches. From the main 'branch' of Time spread the branch that was the creation of Crystal Tokyo, along with numerous others. And from this branch the invasion of the Black Moon Family spread. There are also many futures where Crystal Tokyo was established, but the Black Moon Family didn't attack. Each of them involves Crystal Tokyo but all are different." There was an unlimited number of possible futures, but surprisingly there were very few in which Usagi ended up with Mamoru. The amount of possible futures involving Crystal Tokyo where Usagi ended up leaving King Endymion for Prince Demando, of establishing rule with someone else was amazingly high.  
  
"Look," Usagi spoke up. "Haven't you guys ever wished that you weren't saddled with the responsibility of being Sailor Senshi?! Haven't you wanted to just wake up and not have to worry about the fate of the World resting on your shoulders? To just live normal lives? Aren't you tired of having to sacrifice so much and get nothing in return?!"  
  
"I don't want my entire life ruled by other people and what they want me to do! My life isn't a group decision!" The sadness in her eyes was pushed aside and determination shone through her grey-blue eyes. It radiated in waves so strong the others in the room could practically feel it. "I'm sorry if you guys feel like I'm doing the wrong thing, but this decision is right by me! Ever since I took that stupid broach from Luna my whole life has been taken over, turned around, and SCREWED UP so bad that I can't take it any more!  
  
"Fighting the Four Generals, sure, the things those creeps were willing to do left us no choice. Beryl, I won't even go there! Anne and Ail, those wacko's' were attacking babies! Eighteen month olds, for crying out loud! The Dark Moon Family and the Doom Phantom, it was the whole world at stake! But then it just got ridicules! Nehelania and the Dead Moon Circus attacked Earth because of us! Chaos came to Earth because of my power! Just by living this unwanted life I have put everyone at risk! I'm a bigger threat to this planet than any enemy!  
  
"And I'm sick of it! I can't do it any more! If I get called on to fight, I will. Gladly! But I can't stay here." Again Usagi looked at her feet to avoid looking her friends in the eyes. "I've talked to my parents, and through the student exchange program I've been accepted into the Peacecraft Academy. I'll have time to study more, and improve my grades. And maybe even sort out my thoughts on this whole mess."  
  
A single tear fell to the floor and Usagi quickly moved to hug all the girls; some of whom nearly squeezed the life out of her hugging her back. "Girls, I want you all to be happy. Don't let destiny rule your lives. You have to do what you want to do with your lives or you'll end up regretting it forever. Michiru; play your violin, paint your picture. You're a beautiful person and you need to show the world. Haruka; keep chasing the wind. Let nothing stand in the way of your beautiful dreams. Hotaru, my friend; don't let the superficial judgment of others get you down. Your gift of healing is a gift, not a curse as it can be perceived as. Let your heart and your soul shine brightly to guide others. Setsuna; you think yourself alone as you stand your post at the Gates of Time yet you will never be alone. We are your friends, and we will never allow the solitude of your duties to get in the way of our friendship. That we could do more.  
  
"Ami; keep on reaching for your dream of being a doctor. Your pure and heart will always be your guide in life, so always listen to it, and never let others make you think your s fool for doing so. Makoto, my dear friend, almost my sister; you don't need to fear what others might see you as, just because you will fight for those you love. You will always be an Amazon Princess to me; brave, loving, strong and forgiving. Promise me to never change. Minako; the world's you oyster. Follow your dreams of fame with a faithful heart and an open mind and nothing is beyond your reach. Perhaps, one day, when your face is on the covers of all the magazines, you will find what it is you seek so faithfully. And Rei, my soul sister; you are a truly amazing person. Strong, popular and ambitious. It seems that you are the embodiment of everything I am not. The fire of your soul, heart and mind burn brightly and intensely; never let it be extinguished."  
  
And now came the hard part.  
  
"And Mamoru. My Mamo-chan. I will always love you, till time ceases to exist. But I can't help wondering if you will do the same. There have been times recently when I've started to wonder; do you love me only because Endymion loved Serenity, or because I was the first person in this life that loved you to such an extent? Or is your affection so deep that your soul instinctively reaches for mine?" Mamoru understood her intentions, deep down. Had they been together for so long that the very thing that had originally attracted him to her been replaced the moment he remembered his past as a Prince of Earth? Where they taking their emotions for each other for granted, and only staying together because they were meant to be together and their was no fighting it?  
  
Usagi's soft rose bud lips met Mamoru's in an almost desperate, passion filled kiss. Most probably their last. The other girls were all crying as the golden haired girl walked out of the Shinto Shrine on Cherry Hill. The only eyes she met on her way out was Setsuna's ancient garnet orbs, filled with wisdom and knowledge, and most importantly of all - understanding. The green haired lady understood why her hime was doing this. Usagi needed to find the meaning of her life, something other than the endless battles and heartache. Something to fill the gapping hole in her soul that destiny had torn open.  
  
  
  
So. What do you think? This is a Trowa/Usagi fic, and I hope it will be a decent one. Not many people put the couplings in the summary so that makes it harder to find the pair if you want a specific one. Please review and tell me what you think. An Author can only get better with feedback *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*. To all those who like it and want me to continue, don't worry. I already have the next chapter at least halfway written. It's just a matter of typing it.  
  
  
  
Lady Katherine. 


	2. Chapter 1: At Peacecraft Acadamy

*Jumps for Joy* WWWHHHOOOOPPPPPAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! School is OVER for the year and I now have officially SIX weeks to work on my fics!!!!! Aren't we all happy? I actually live in Australia, so most people out there don't have the same schedule as I do. But oh, well. Lucky for you guys! I was already nearly done typing this up when holidays started, but I felt the need to put in here anyways! HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE!!!  
  
  
  
Symphony of Light ~*~Chapter One~*~ At Peacecraft Academy.  
  
  
  
The Peacecraft Academy was huge! The classrooms were more like an lecture hall, more then 100 students could inside and the teachers had filled them up. Usagi was lucky her guide, Dorothy, knew her way around so well, or Usa would have been lost in those halls forever. Plus the added pressure of having to be introduced to everyone. It was no wonder her nerves were so frayed!  
  
Thankfully the school had music lessons and art classes to make up for the endless emphasis placed on total pacifism. Usagi had to admit that she admire Relena Peacecraft - she was so sure and passionate about her beliefs in pacifism and so strong to go through so much for those beliefs - but she hated the fact that those beliefs were so close-minded when the girl had seen more than enough to open her mind. The War and Peace classes were a daily trial and most of the time Usagi found herself tuning out Relena's speeches and the teachers lectures to doodle in her notebook, to save herself from jumping up and speaking her mind loudly and passionately. She'd probably get expelled for the outburst, so she kept her temper and sketched till class ended.  
  
When they had been fighting Galaxia and Chaos, and the senshi had willed their starseeds' to merge with hers, a small part of their personalities remained imprinted on her own. So when she had returned their starseeds', and everyone had been reborn, a small part of each of the senshi had stayed with her; Mercury's thirst for knowledge and love of water; Mars' unrelenting will to strive for and achieve her goals as well as a strange sixth sense that let her know odd things every now and again; from Jupiter she was given to ability to actually feel the weather and predict it, and her fear of thunder had abated and she actually enjoyed lightning storms (*shrug* go figure); Venus had left he with a new confidence in her self image and a new interest in sports; Uranus' love for speed and motorcycles; Neptune's ability to paint added to her own talent of sketching and a passion for classical music; Saturn's ability to heal , her tendency to remain quiet and judge her position in a conversation, which gave her a semi-mysterious disposition in the eyes of others; and from Pluto she had received calm and wisdom, and the tendency to have prophetic or clairvoyant dreams.  
  
Coupled with lessons from Haruka and Michiru in the piano and violin, Music and Art classes were where Usagi excelled and loved the most. As a parting gift the outer senshi had given her the gift of a beautiful stained pine violin which had a roses wrapped around a crescent moon painted on it. And the inners had given her a new watch with a communicator built into it. It was only tiny; all silver, with the face of the watch was black with another rose painted in the center, small dots replaced the numbers, and the band was made of small, thick heart-shaped links separated by rectangles every other link.  
  
Usagi was glad the girls understood that just because she was doing this it didn't mean that she didn't want to be friends with them anymore. It had been two weeks since she had arrived at the academy. Dorothy knew pretty much everyone so they were often stopped in the hallways to chat, though Usagi was sure she probably creped them out a little with her soul- searching grey-blue eyes and mysterious and strangely wise disposition. Dorothy had smirked as she commented on it once that; 'everyone expects you to be like the majority, and think of everyone else outside their circle as either a charity case that needs to see the light of their opinions, or a threat that wants to destroy them'. Apparently they had done the exact same thing with her, because her grandfather was an important official in the Romerfella foundation she was viewed as dangerous. But aside from being a little unpopular socially, Usagi was doing well in classes. She was keeping up in all classes and because she payed attention and was polite to her teachers all her instructors loved having her in class.  
  
But the nights were different. Ever since Usagi had first met Luna she hadn't been the best the best of sleepers. But now with the clairvoyant dreams her nights were even more restless. Though the images were rarely of the present or immediate future (mostly the past of abstract scenes), they were all vivid and had her heart racing when she awoke. And after having one of those dreams Usagi found herself sketching it in her thick, thick, black sketchpad, just so she could get the images out of her head and get to sleep again.  
  
But tonight that didn't help. A new page in her art book was filled with the dark strokes of her pencil showing the disturbing images her dream left with her. But the sequence of pictures still ran through her mind, making her blood run cold every time they did. Glancing at her clock, Usagi scowled and stood from her bed. She quickly threw on a discarded white sundress and grabbed her violin, ignoring the laughing red digits that glared 2:17 as she left the room.  
  
The night air was rather warm as a cooling breeze was blowing in from the ocean not that far away. Using the strength and agility that came from being a sailor senshi the golden haired girl found herself on the rooftops of the academy, in particularly on the rooftop overlooking the main courtyard of the campus where people passed to enter the school. It was away from the dormitories, so she wouldn't wake anyone, and the light of the full moon overhead and behind her lit the landscape below in its beautiful silver light, illuminating everything and giving Usagi the most breathtaking view.  
  
But for all the serenity and calm the picturesque scene held, the turbulent and disturbing dream still upset Usagi. Resting the violin on her shoulder, and adjusting her fingers over the strings, the young woman glided the bow across the strings, elegant beyond imagination as she drew from the instrument a beautiful and haunting melody. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the flow of music, all thoughts, of dreams and other things, leaving her mind as she played the bittersweet tune that would not fail to touch anyone's heart.  
  
***  
  
It was nearly half past two by the time 5 male figures returned to the Peacecraft Academy. Even now after the war had ended, the five gundam pilots found themselves still found themselves fighting to maintain the still fragile peace that they had achieved. Heero Yuy, pilot of the gundam Wing had kept in touch with his mentor Dr J, and all 5 boys had been assigned to help countries still torn by the war and plagued by civil unrest to control their unruly citizens. That was where they had been tonight. Major hostilities had threatened to breakout in D-Land, a country renowned for it's numerous diamond mines (SM volume 1, act 4, Masquerade), and the boys were only returning now after sorting out the problem.  
  
"Man, I'm beat!" Announced Duo Maxwell. Duo was pilot 02, and had owned the gundam Deathscythe Hell. Normally the boy was an endless bundle of hyperactive energy. His sparkling cobalt eyes and waist length braid gave his the appearance of a mischievous child and to the others misfortune Duo tended to act like one too. But even he was being worn down by the constant strain of peace keeping.  
  
Wufei Chang, pilot 03 of the Gundam Alteron, was nearly the exact opposite of Duo. His sleek black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and his dark coloured eyes sparkled like polished obsidian stones against his naturally pale skin. Raised with a strong sense of justice, Duo's antics often angered the Chinese boy and led to an argument which was most often then not followed by a chase in which Wufei tried to sever Duo's braid.  
  
Quatre Rabarba Winner, the heir of the Winner Family Corporation and the youngest of 30 children. His whole family were strong pacifists and the well-mannered boy was no exception. His light platinum blonde hair was neat and immaculate, blonde bangs fell over his forehead to just above his kind and sympathetic blue eyes. All in all, he looked like an angel and it was his kindness that balanced out Heero and Wufei's extreme behaviour.  
  
Heero Yuy himself was quite a callous and dangerous man. He retained no memories of his birth parents - if they loved him or not - he only knew his 'foster father', an assassin named Odin Lowe. His earliest memories consisted of training to take life. And when Odin had died, young Heero had been taken in by Dr J, one of the inventers of the Gundam Mobil Suit. His callous and cold-blooded ways were encouraged, but his objection had changed from murder to protect the peace. It wasn't until Operation Meteor commenced and Heero met the other pilots did he begin to regain his humanity.  
  
The last remaining Gundam pilot was 03; Trowa Barton. Trowa was the impassive member of the group; he wasn't loud like Duo, didn't have Wufei's temper of pride, nor Quatre's outgoing willingness to make friends with anyone and everyone, of Heero's cold and emotionless demeanour. And the reason for that was because of his past. Like Heero, Trowa didn't remember how he came into this war torn world. His parents were merely phantoms in the deep recesses of him mind, and his only family were the other pilots and the mobile suit engineers who had helped maintain Heavyarms. He had been raised on L3 and until he had stolen the name Trowa Barton he had simply been called Nanashi. No Name. He was the tallest of the 5 pilots, around 165 cm with incredibly perceptive emerald coloured eyes, one of which was hidden under his sweep of terracotta bangs. When he had first come to Earth in Operation M he had fallen in with a travelling Circus Troop to cover up his nightly espionage excursions. Trowa was a skilled acrobat with amazing poise which came in handy when completing missions.  
  
"We still have class in the morning," Quatre pointed out as they entered the school. "We should really get some sleep, or we won't be able to get up in time."  
  
"Tell me about it! I'm so tired I'm hearing things." A whisper of a beautiful melody played on the breeze and the braided pilot found himself humming along.  
  
"That's not your imagination, Duo." Said Quatre.  
  
"I hear it as well." Heero spoke up. The boys walked on, the music getting louder, as they searched for the source of the beautiful sound.  
  
Trowa found her first, stopping dead in his tracks as his emerald eyes froze on the beautiful figure. Outlined in moonlight stood a young woman, violin held to her neck as she played the haunting tune which held him captivated. The breeze picked up her hair making it twist and dance sensually around her face. A sundress hung over her slim figure, also dancing in the breeze and exposing incredibly long legs. With the moon behind her, Trowa couldn't make out her face, but the very sight of her, glowing in the moonlight and looking every bit like a wraith, captivated him. The notes of the song wrapped around him like a cord and drew him towards the player like a fish to a hooked real.  
  
Duo glanced over at Trowa and blinked. The man was just standing there, eyes wide, lips slightly parted and staring at something. "Yo, Tro-man!" He called to the out of it boy as he waved his hand in front of Trowa's eyes. But the emerald-eyed boy's only response was to close his mouth and swallow before his lips parted again, his eyes still locked on the wraith-player. Quatre, Heero and Wufei all glanced over, curious. Duo, getting no answers from Trowa, followed the other boy's gaze and found his own jaw dropping.  
  
"Holy Babe Alert!!" He barely managed to squeak out. The others turned to see what Trowa and Duo were staring at. Ladies and gentlemen, all three boys - yes, even the emotionless Perfect Soldier and the sexist Justice Dragon - ogled at the beautiful apparition. Time seemed to slow as they stared at the woman, and just like Trowa the hauntingly beautiful motes of the song wrapped around them, enticing them. They were all enraptured by the music, unable to tear their gaze from the angelic player. Hours seemed to pass as the boys stood, entranced by the scene, before the melody came to an end. The figure stood, violin still held ready, for what seemed like an age before the player turned and the moonlight seemed to flare, completely engulfing the figure in it's glow, before it faded, leaving no trace of the woman who had stood there just seconds before.  
  
The group of boys blinked, stirring from their trance. Confused they looked towards the others.  
  
"Did that just."  
  
"I think so." Quatre replied to Duo's half started sentence.  
  
"Who was she?" Trowa asked, a strange feeling he couldn't quite identify staying with him as whispers of the melody still echoed inside his head.  
  
"It's impossible to tell for sure; visibility was next to zero and the light source was behind her." Heero stated, not quite sure what had happened.  
  
"The best thing to do right now is get some sleep. We're all tired from the mission and we can think clearer after some rest." Wufei shrugged and started walking off in the direction of their dorms. The others gave some form of affirmation before following him, each wrapped in their own sleep fogged thoughts.  
  
Only Trowa stayed behind, staring at the place where the woman had stood, before shaking himself out of his thoughts and returning to his dorm. But he couldn't shake the players appearance out of his head. As he lay in bed half an hour later, visions of her still plagued his mind as he drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
***TBC***  
  
Well.. What did you think? I'm not too sure about the ending, but please review and tell me what you think. Also remember to VOTE FOR WHICH FIC YOU WANT CONTINUED!!! Because as much as I like all my fics, I only have so much time to work on them. Sorry. But that's the way it is.  
  
So far 'The Warrior in Black' is winning, but like I said, I'm going to post the second chapters of all my fics before the polls close. 


End file.
